remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Area 51
Area 51 is a top-secret U.S. military base in Nevada, dedicated to reverse-engineering alien technology. Fiction Dreamwave Generation One continuity Area 51 is a concealed base in the Nevada desert accessed via a concealed elevator. Unlike the real world, there is no surface facility. It is staffed by teams of engineers and scientists capable of analyzing, repairing and reverse-engineering alien technology. It is a 'clean' facility, requiring biological decontamination to enter the primary areas, a guard against unwanted alien organisms. Area 51 was built shortly after the Transformers arrival on Earth to serve as secret headquarters of Nathaniel Faireborn's newly-founded Earth Defense Command. The end result of the E.D.C's reverse-engineering was the short-lived Project: Centurion. Scourge was taken to EDC Headquarters after his capture, as was Devastator and the remains of Superion. Area 51 served as the production facility when Project: Centurion was restarted in 2004. ''G.I. Joe vs. the Transformers'' The Jugglers, a group of corrupt U.S. Generals, ordered Hawk to incapacitate their Autobot allies Wheeljack and Bumblebee and transport them to Area 51 for dissection. Hawk used an electromagnetic pulse to disable them, but ended up not taking them to area 51 because the tactical situation changed. ''Classified'' novels When a couple of new Cybertronians landed on Earth, a number of generals concluded that their target was the advanced technology at Area 51. Optimus Prime disagreed, believing correctly that the target was Hawthorne Army Depot. Renegade Rhetoric After the Renegades seized control of all of the Earth's corporations, their human ally built two giant mechs at the now privatized Area 51. ''Ben 10'' Many Years Earlier Blukic and Driba accidentally start the ship meant for Luhley and reach Earth with the Galvanian Skeuomorph. They are captured and Colonel Rozum tries to interrogate them, but they speak the Galvan language, which humans cannot understand. Blukic turns on the Universal Translator on his suit. Driba says that Rozum can bribe, threaten, and offend him, but he will not talk about anything. Rozum declares that they must be eliminated. Blukic and Driba are put in separated cages, however Blukic opens the locks and both flee. Later, Max hears them talking to each other in the bathroom and decides to help them. He puts them in his pockets and runs to Area 51's yard. Blukic tries to leave, but Driba says that they must find the weapon to stop a big threat on the planet. Meanwhile Benevelon arrives, claiming says that the humans' passport to paradisaical peace awaits. B.L.R.R.T. starts to destroy Area 51. Max uses a jet and fires two missiles into B.L.R.R.T., but it had no effect on the robot. However, Max is successful in burying B.L.R.R.T. Benevelon promises to be back again and leaves. Max tells Blukic and Driba that they are free, but they are stuck on Earth and cannot leave. Max asks if he can help them, Blukic asks if Max has work for them. ''Ultimate Alien'' It was first mentioned in Framed and later appears in Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing. Lieutenant Steel works at (or at least knows about) Area 51. Area 51 appears at the beginning of the episode Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, where Old George arrives at this place, after knocking out the guards single-handedly, George entered one of the warehouses. A bright yellow light glows inside the warehouse that explodes causing Area 51 to completely disappear (as Cooper explained that there was no crystallized glass so it wasn't teleported and no scorch marks so it wasn't blown up). It is then discovered that there was a secret alien prison located underneath Area 51 that has been in commission by the United States Government for around 50 years, a facility designed to hold "alien combatants" on charges of being a possible threat to humanity which is a direct violation of both Plumber protocol and interstellar law. ''Omniverse'' A mysterious Galvan arrives and demands Blukic and Driba to give back a super powerful weapon needed to stop a threat to Earth. ''Transformers: Universe'' Area 51 is a top-secret U.S. military base in Nevada in Transformers: Universe. Area 51 was established as a storage facility containing the reconstructed Harbinger, a Decepticon transport shot down by the Autobots, which then crashed on Earth in pieces years ago. The facility contains a deep-level hangar, where the Harbinger is studied and repaired, and a vault containing the Cybertronian bodies of its passengers. Area 51 served as the headquarters for Colonel Mike Franklin. Area 51's scientists had reverse-engineered Cybertronian corpses from the ship in an attempt to create man-made Transformers for military use. They built as many as fifty Transformers, all under remote control, including Stinger, Junkheap, Traxes, "Two Heads", "KSI Bosses", Dispensor and the Oreo Transformer. The pride of their CEO was Galvatron, a drone created using data from Megatron's inert head. Thundercracker and Airachnid raided Area 51, knowing that the Harbinger was carrying the Immobilizer prototype. Appearances ''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' *''Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing'' (first appearance) *''Solitary Alignment'' *''The Beginning of the End'' ''Ben 10: Omniverse'' *''Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51'' (first re-appearance) ''Transformers: Universe Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth'' *''Super INFINITY'' Notable Employees *Colonel Rozum *Lieutenant Steel *SECT *Max Tennyson (formerly) *Professor Paradox (formerly) Notable Prisoners *Prisoner 775 (formerly) *774 other aliens (formerly) *Blukic (formerly) *Driba (formerly) *Benevelon Notable Visitors *Old George *Cooper Daniels *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Forever Knights *Luhley *B.L.R.R.T. Category:Bases Category:Areas Category:Earth Locations